


Just A Little Bit Of Powder

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Virgin Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Eggsy get's affected by something on his mission. Something that makes him dripping with pleasure.





	Just A Little Bit Of Powder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hartwin, I'm sorry if it sucks or they're out of character! I tried. Also trying out a new format so any comments are appreciated

“You know. Why can’t I have an easy job every once in a while?”

"Galahad, this is no time for whining" Cut through his ears as the agent ducked behind a fallen table and stated back "M' not whining. M' complaining" as he reloaded his gun and twisted around to shoot three people dead, he tapped the side of his glasses before he got up and started down the hallway. "All m' saying is tha' every mission I go on ends in a gunfight" he panted slightly as the line remanded silent that he was afraid his tech left until the male voice floated back. "Eggsy. You're one of our best agents. We give you the dangerous ones because we know you can handle them" Eggsy smiled as he turned around a corner, he gasped loudly as something hit his face and sent his glass flying off his face. "Galahad!"

Merlin stood up when the glass was thrown off and hit the ground, he held his breath as all he could see was the walls and the creaks the littered the screen, he will decline jumping when he heard gunshots, he leaned forward waiting as he heard footsteps; suddenly the glasses moved a very out of breath Eggsy spoke "Mer, are you still there?" Merlin sighed and slumped back into his bed and ran his hand over his bald head "Yes Galahad. I'm still here" Eggsy swallowed thickly and stated "Good. Get me out of ere'" "ETA 15 minutes"

Eggsy panted and shook off the dust that clung to him before he straightened out his suite and the headed down the hallway, he paused when he saw a computer room "Oi, Merlin. I found a computer, think ya can hack into it?" he asked with a smirk and Merlin huffed "Of course I can" Eggsy sat down and pulled out his flash drive and stuck it in the computer, he watched the information get transferred over before he left. After 15 minutes he was finally sitting on the Kingsmen Jet on the way back to HQ, he tried to relax as the working medic team checked him over, he had a split lip but nothing too bad. It was a 30mins jet ride back to London HQ, during the ride he tried and failed to relax. Once landed and he went to stand up, he noticed that he was shaking slightly, he shook his head and put it off as post-op nerves. His shaking only got worse as she sat at the table during his debriefing. So far neither Merlin or Harry, who was appointed as the new Arthur after Eggsy killed the last, seemed to notice, he kept his hands on his knees as they shook.

"Galahad found a computer that we weren't aware of. I was able to get into the system and there's a lot more than planned than a - Galahad, are you alright?" Merlin asked as he frowned, Eggsy was now in full body shudders, Eggsy swallowed thickly and stated "I-I-I'm fine" he stuttered out which had Harry turning to look at him, his hazel eyes going over his body before he stated in the same polished voice "Eggsy, why don't you go home for the rest of the day. It was a difficult mission and the debriefing can wait until tomorrow morning" Harry's breath hitched as Eggsy looked at him with a blush on his face, he removed his glasses and rubbed his face before he nodded "A-Alright" he mumbled as he slowly got up on uneasy legs and left. "Merlin, I want his medical papers" Merlin followed Eggsy out before he returned with the papers and handed them over. "A fine pink powder was found on his suit but he wasn't ill when he was checked" Merlin then pulled up the feed from Eggsy broken glasses and watched it with Harry.

* * *

Eggsy slowly woke up in his bed naked, he panted like he couldn't catch his breath and felt groggy, he swallowed thickly and groaned when he realized he was still sporting a stiffy and even after the wank he did in the shower and his bedroom. His whole body felt hot and clammy at the same time, he groaned as he let his eyes wander to his closet before he hid his face in his arm. Why was this happening to him? He didn't even know what day it was, he kept his curtains closed; his phone rang, he let it go until it stopped. He was sure they were calling him but he just didn't want to move, every movement sent sparks of pleasure through him when his phone rang he finally answered it to Roxy. "H-Hello?" he answered it and was able to get out before Roxy asked, well basically yelled at him "Eggsy! Fucks sake! Where are you?!" Eggsy panted and mumbled "R-Room" he kept looking at his closet and groaned as he thought of the toys he had hidden in there.

"It's been two days since Arthur sent you home. Why haven't you come back?" Eggsy frowned when he could hear how worried she was, he shifted to the side and let out a very loud moan before he covered his mouth and shook "Um Eggsy...do you need to be alone?" she asked and Eggsy could laugh at how embarrassed she was "R-R-Rox, s-somethings wrong" he panted as he blushed darker, he was always loud, thankfully he was living alone now. "L-listen" he started and swallowed thickly before he moaned again, "I-I was h-hit wif' somethin' on my mission. N-Now I can't" he moaned as he stood up and swayed slightly on unsteady legs "I-I can't get o-o-off. M' so sensitive to a-a-anything, c-clothes and l-l-light" he panted as he finally got to his closet and removed a box and licked his lips. "O-Oh, um okay, hang in there Eggsy. I'll figure something out" before she hung up. She already knew everything about Eggsy but being told that he couldn't get off was something she didn't want to know. he made it back to his bed and removed the lube and a nice sized dildo, it's been awhile since he's breached himself, he shuttered and moaned before he threw off his blanket and he got on his knees.

He put the lube on his fingers and didn't even bother to warm it up before he pressed his chest to the bed and rubbed his entrance slowly, he swallowed thickly and pushed a finger inside, he arched and moaned into his pillow; oh god! This is what he needed! He slowly worked the finger inside of him before he pushed a second inside, he pushed them in and out while stretching himself. He arched again and moaned loudly, he shuttered and shifted and tried to push his fingers in deeper. He clamped around his fingers and moaned again, he was so far gone in his haze that he didn't hear his door open or the feet coming near his bedroom. Just before he could push a third finger into himself, his bedroom door was opened, Eggsy glanced over and noticed Harry was standing in his doorway, slack-jawed. Eggsy blushed darkly as Harry watched Eggsy finger himself; Eggsy bowed his back and moaned "H-Harry"

That seemed to get the older man back as a blush darkened his face and he looked away, such a gentleman. Before he coughed and stated "Eggsy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you" he went to leave but Eggsy's voice stopped him "H-Harry. H-Help" he panted as he moaned, Eggsy could see the debate in his eyes before he slowly walked forward, his oxfords making a slight noise as he walked across his hardwood bedroom floor. Eggsy looked up at him and groaned as he pushed a third finger inside himself; he arched and moaned louder when he felt Harry's hand on his back, he glanced at Harry and noticed that his eyes darkened. He let out a whine as Harry pulled his hand away before he licked his lips when he noticed that Harry started to undress, he removed his cufflinks before then removing his waistcoat and hanging it up and then removing his shoes, Eggsy watched him as he panted against his bed "H-Harry, I-I-I don' know wha's wrong" he moaned as his hand never stopped moving his finger inside of him.  
  
"Oh I do my darling boy" Harry stated as he glanced over at him before he walked up and mumbled "Oh how I've wanted to touch you" he ran his hand down Eggsy back and smirked at how Eggsy moaned and arched against his touch "You were affected by a highly concentrated aphrodisiac powder" he stated as he ran his hand down the curve of Eggsy's ass and hummed as Eggsy moaned and bowed again. "I must remember to thank Roxy since she filled me in on everything. I must say that I'm surprised my feelings were returned even though I am much older than you" Harry stated as he glanced at Eggsy who stilled and blushed even darker if possible. Eggsy glanced up at Harry and pulled his fingers out of himself before he got up on his knees and grabbed the older man's dress shirt before he crashed their lips together, he moaned against his lips when Harry kissed him back and quickly dominated the kiss, he grabbed Eggsy's ass which earned a gasp and allowed Harry to push his tongue into his mouth and mapped it out before Eggsy moaned "Fuck me" Harry smirked and pushed him back stated "Oh I intend to, my dear boy" he stated as he removed the rest of his clothes and took Eggsy into a deep kiss while he pushed a finger inside and hummed as he was pretty well stretched, Harry lathered up his own aching hard on, being rocking hard as soon as he saw Eggsy fingering himself.

Harry lined himself up and slowly pushed in, he groaned at how fucking tight Eggsy was. He broke the kiss and kissed his neck, he loved every noise that Eggsy was making, every loud cry and moan; he knew Eggsy was a mouthly young man and he figured he was loud in bed, a fantasy that finally came true. He pulled back and smirked at how wracked Eggsy looked; his face flushed with arousal as he kept his legs spread for Harry until they were flushed together. He waited until he felt Eggsy relax around him before grabbed his hips and began to thrust into him, hard and fast. Roxy explained that with Eggsy under the influence of the drug that best way to get it out of his system was a rather good fuck; fast and hard. Harry just hoped that Eggsy wouldn't be in too much pain once he was back; Harry leaned down and kissed his neck, he couldn't help but smirk as Eggsy just laid back and let Harry have full control even though Eggsy couldn't really move. Harry went about marking every inch of his skin that his mouth could reach, once again loving the noises Eggsy were making, he grunted as he shifted his hips and thrust back in only to have Eggsy arched up against his chest and let out a very loud and throaty moan; found it.

Harry kept thrusting into the same spot, hitting his prostate over and over again as Eggsy managed to wrap his legs around his waist and pulled him close as he all but sang his name, Eggsy finally clamped around him tightly and moaned loudly when he came roughly against them and hit both their chests, Harry kept thrusting into him as he rode out his orgasm before Harry groaned and came inside of him. He panted as he felt shaky arms push his sweaty hair out of his face "H-Harry" he opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and looked at Eggsy who was just smiling at him with that bright smile that Harry fell in love with. "Eggsy" he mumbled as he kissed his wrist lightly, Harry did a once over and took in Eggsy heaving chest and warm smile "How are you feeling?" Eggsy chuckled and stated "Millon bucks" before he stated "Tired, happy. Who knew a mission would have me losin' my virginity" he stated which had Harry feeling awful "Christ if I would have known I would have been gentler" Eggsy shook his head and stated "Nah, I liked it. How did you know what was happening?"

Harry shook his head and stated "Relax now and I will fill you in later" he stated as he started to pull out but stopped when Eggsy tightened his legs around him and stated "Stay in m'" he mumbled with a smile that could put any slut to shame. "Dirty boy" Harry mumbled as he laid them on their sides and ran his hands through Eggsy sweaty hair, he could get used to this. 


End file.
